When Two Worlds Collide
by Reverlance
Summary: An FMA and Sasami: Magical Girls Club crossover What if there were other worlds, other than the worlds on either side of the gate? What if this place is magical? What if Edward Elric has found his match? EdwardXOC, AlphonseXOC, EnvyXOC
1. Chapter 1: Girls

**Name: **Iwakura Sayuri (岩倉 小百合)

**Alias/Nicknames: **Sayu-chan, Yuri-chan, Ayu-chan, Hikari-chan, Light-chan, Kage-chan

**Race: **Witch

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **12 yrs. Old

**Birthday: **December 12, 1899

**Hair: **Green, shoulder length, usually held in one piggytail

**Eyes: **Red

**Height: **5'

**Status: **1st yr. Junior Highschool student, Gymnast

**Quote: **"Magic is not a toy, nor is it a cure for sadness." "You are not_ my _responsibility," "As time runs by, you'll find new things... things that could even change you view of life." "Always keep one foot on the ground" "It is not my secret to keep neither is it my secret to tell,"

**Family: **Iwakura Sasami (younger sister), Iwakura Kantarou (older brother) Iwakura Ginji (father), Iwakura Honoka (mother)

**Main Magic: **Light

Sayuri is the oldest child of Iwakura Ginji, a soldier who is in the military's intelligence division. Though either one of her parents are magical beings, Sayuri and her sister, Sasami are witches, or magical girls. She is a gymnast in school though it is not much obvious. She is usually seen with her friends, Miyabi, Masuyo, Tsubame and Airi; the former "Magical Girls Alpha". Sayuri is the type of person whom you would think is selfish due to her choice of words but she is actually good inside. She is cold to her younger sister and often tries to stop her from using magic. She currently isnt seen using magic although her friends say she is the most powerful of them all, even the prideful Tsubame and Airi. It is unknown why she acts this way but it seems as if her friends and their former teacher, Washu; knows. She usually has a bored look on her face.

**Name: **Shinohara Miyabi (篠原美 雅)

**Alias/Nicknames: **Miya-chan, Yabi-chan, Dark-chan, Bookworm, Yoru-chan

**Race: **Witch

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **10 yrs. Old

**Birthday: **October16, 1901

**Hair: **Purple, long in front, short in back

**Eyes: **Purple

**Height: **5'

**Status: **1st yr. Junior Highschool student, Library Club member, Mahora Junior Highschool scholar and prodigy

**Quote: **"Don't judge anyone unless you know the whole truth!" "It is not my secret to keep neither is it my secret to tell," "I don't mind..." "Nevermind your weakness, it could always be your strength!" "Even though you were enveloped by darkness, never forget that there was light even once in your life too!"

**Family: **Shinohara Misao (Younger sister), Riza Hawkeye (Legal Guardian), Parents (Deceased)

**Main Magic: **Darkness

Miyabi, like her younger sister, is a shy character. She is usually quiet and alone if not with her friends. She is the one who tries to understand Sayuri the most and always says that, "She wasnt like that before..." She always defends Sayuri, despite her pleas and always follows Sayuri's instruction. She has a very good relationship with her younger sister who is good friends with Sayuri's younger sister, Sasami. She doesnt tell much stories about their old adventures to Misao but never fails to make time for her when she is not with her friends. They are currently under the care of their strict guardian, Riza Hawkeye, who is a soldier of the military. Ever since their parents died, Riza was the one who took care of them without a price, making them feel indebted to her, making them force themselves to become scholars so that Riza doesnt need to worry about their tuition fee. She is kind but a push-over by nature.

**Name: **Hozumi Masuyo (穂積 益世)

**Alias/Nicknames: **Masu-chan, Suyo-chan, Ooki-chan

**Race: **Witch

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **12 yrs. Old

**Birthday: **September 5, 1899

**Hair: **Brown, reaches her bottom, straight

**Eyes: **Brown

**Height: **5'

**Status: **1st yr. Junior Highschool student

**Quote: **"How do you know... that _that _is the truth?" "It is not my secret to keep neither is it my secret to tell," "Even if someone/something is big or small, never doubt them." "Tsk, tsk, tsk," "I love doing errands!"

**Family: **Hozumi Makoto (younger sister), Hozumi Masami (Gandmother), Hozumi Kaede (mother), Hozumi Masaru (father)

**Main Magic:** Changing the size of things

Masuyo is a seemingly nice Junior Highschool student, no, she is nice but a little sadistic. She is good at blackmailing people, but it is only known to their friends why she seem to hold back when it comes to Sayuri. Unlike her other friends, Masuyo didnt enter any other club after she quited the cooking club along with everybody else, she just does errands for anyone (but dislikes the errands Airi gives her). She usually stays late at school helping Miyabi fix all the books in the library when she finishes her errands. Though she may seem heartless sometimes, she actually care very much for her friends and especially her little sister who gets annoyed with her.

**Name: **Takamine Tsubame (高峰 燕)

**Alias/Nicknames: **Tsu-tsu-chan, Bame-chan, E-chan, Kaze-chan

**Race: **Witch

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **13 yrs. Old

**Birthday: **Febuary 9, 1898

**Hair: **Pink, tied up

**Eyes: **Blue

**Height: **5'3"

**Status: **1st yr. Junior Highschool student

**Quote: **"Picture perfect!" "It is not my secret to keep neither is it my secret to tell," "Animated people are soooo much cooler than the real ones!." "Aha!" "The wind seems nice today..."

**Family: **Takamine Tsukasa (younger sister), Takamine Takuma (father), Takamine Tsubaki (mother, deceased)

**Main Magic: **Wind

Tsubame is the oldest one of the gang, although she is, Sayuri still seemed to be the retired leader of the group. She is very unlike her younger sister, Tsukasa, she for one, is very energetic and positive, a trait Sayuri is annoyed with. She loves taking pictures, and can be very vain. She loves horror movies and takes pictures of other people's scared faces while watching. She is Masuyo's partner in crime when it comes to blackmailing people, she is one who takes embarrassing pictures of them. Very unlike their younger sisters, Tsubame and Airi tend to fight a lot due to their different principles but they do make a great team when it comes to a fight.

**Name: **Misugi Airi (美杉愛莉)

**Alias/Nicknames: **Ai-chan, Riri-chan, Kotoba-chan

**Race: **Witch

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **12 yrs. Old

**Birthday: **March 16, 1899

**Hair: **Orange, tied in two pigtails with bells

**Eyes: **Green

**Height: **5'

**Status: **1st yr. Junior Highschool student

**Quote: **"Love!Love!Love!!!~" "It is not my secret to keep neither is it my secret to tell," "Love may not make the world go round, but it takes a big part!" "How romantic!!!" "Love is my lingo!"

**Family: **Misugi Anri (younger sister), Misugi Aina (mother), Misugi Ichirou, Ichijou, Ichigo (younger brothers, triplets)

**Main Magic: **Writing or drawing things that will come true

Airi is a hopeless romantic, nobody falls in love with her, thus, she always watches romance movies, always buys "What guys LIKE!" magazines and so on. Tsubame's boyish ways annoys her and she often fights with her, very unlike her younger sister Anri who is practically in love with Tsubame's younger sister, Tsukasa. She has many siblings but still acts like a snotty princess, but both Sayuri and Masuyo notes that, "She has improved since before."

**~Edward's P.O.V~**

On the way to Central, some cop told us that on the next village, there was rumor of zombies killing people, and so, me and me brother, Alphonse Elric or Al, decided to check it out and here we are now, my back aching like hell. "Ugh, my BACK!!!" I complain under Al. Apparently, a bunch of brats saw us and the kid who seem to be their "Leader" told the others to show us how they _greet _strangers. "What's going on here?!" an old man's voice demanded. You looked up and saw a very dark brown haired man. He didnt wait for an answer from the kids, he just fixed up the torch thing that Al broke... with Alchemy. "You must be Majhal..." I say looking at him from under my brother, the cop in the station did mention him, and he's the guy we're looking for.

I'm Edward Elric, you can call me Ed, the soon-to-be State Alchemist! We came from a small village call Relembool. After our mom died, we tried to use transmute her back to life, but like the warnings said, it was a taboo, and we lost my brother's body and my arm and leg in the process. All I could do was to attatch my brother's soul into some suit of armor, and I got automail in exchange of my lost arm and leg. This time, our aim isnt to bring our mom back anymore, it's to get our bodies back to normal, and here we are looking for something to get us back.

The guy looked at me surprised but then took me and my brother in, shooing away the little brats that attacked us.

At his house, he offered us tea and now we're sitting across him in his table. "That's a very impressive soul attatchement," he complemented looking at Al. "He knows about me brother!" Al exclaimed looking at me excitedly (I think) while I look at this Majhal guy suspiciously. "I would expect nothing less of the sons of Hohenheim," he said smiling at us both suprising me... a little, well I did see his name a couple of times in dad's letters. "I see you've inherited his great talent too," he noted. "Now, how can I help you boys today?" Majhal asked. "I'm sure you're looking for something in particular and I cant very well dissappoint the sons of a dear friend," he concluded making me go to the point. "I've seen the letters you wrote to my dad, I want to know more about human transmutation," I asked directly.

"No doubt your aware, but human alchemy is forbidden by the laws of the state."

"I know, but I don't care! I will return my brother to his body!"

"I think you have already seen 1st hand, the consequences of messing around with human alchemy. I know the pain of loosing someone but the act of molding flesh is better left to the hands of God."

"Ok if that's the way you feel then why were you so obsessed with it back then?!"

"Youthful optimism... or youthful foolishness," he answered looking down. Then, a knock came from the door. Majhal then opened the door and revealed an old woman. "Hello Mr. Majhal, I made a batch of rose jam and had some extra, so I thought you might enjoy," she said handing the guy a small bottle of jam. "Of course you spoil me, you're too kind," Majhal said kindly. "Not at all," the woman said. "Was there something else then?" he asked looking at the old woman. "Uh... no, excuse me," she said leaving. And Majhal closed the door behind him.

He then explained to us the festival coming up, apparently it was a festival where they get fireworks to send spirits to heaven. "And what did we heard about the dead coming back to life and zombies going on a bloody rampage? Did that have anything to do with it?" I ask him chomping down my food. "Hahaha, silly rumors of a supersticious town," he explained calmly. Then another knock came to the door. "My, my, I am popular this evening, arent I?" he said reaching for the door.

"HEY YOUR THAT BRAT!!!" I yell pointing the kid from earlier. "Stop it Claus, don't you have something to say to Majhal?" the man who looked like "Claus'" father asked. "Grrr...! But I still don't see why I should apologize! It's their stupid fault for being so weak for boys anyway!" Claus said pointing at us. And then I was trying to get out of Al's grip to rip the kid to shreds! "I know your sister's death affected you, but you were once such a sweet and caring little girl, what would your sister think if she's seeing what you've turned into?" Majhal pointed out. "Shut up! You don't know how it feels, nobody does!" Claus argued. "My sister didnt just get up and die, she was killed by the dead girl!" "Uh... ok come again?" I asked calming down but then she ran out of the house. Me and Al just can't stand there knowing that she could get in trouble and so we ran after her and saved her life, turning the river into a skating rink in the process. She stood up and looked at us strangely. "You're... alchemists...? And you... saved me?" she asked. Then she told us the story about her sister, apparently, she died 6 months ago with people finding her, seeming to be asleep but turning out to be dead, and Claus accuses her to be killed by a dead girl who's haunting the town. And then she offers us to help her avenge her sisters death. "I can see... why Majhal wont consider the idea," I say surprising her. "The theory just sounds like a ghost story and besides, I don't believe in revenge as a motivation," I say standing up. "Your just saying that... cause your just a couple of chickens! You're just a walking pipsqueak and a talking trashcan!" she says rudely. Then, I started yelling at her, telling her that no one calls him a pipsqueak and gets away with it. "LOOK AT YOURSELF! IF YOU'RE A GIRL LIKE THEY ALL SAY THEN WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE I PAPER BOY?!" I snapped at her, but she only glared and ran off kicking some dirt onto my face.

Ow!" I heard Al exclaim behind me. I looked back at him and found him holding some girl shoe. "What's that you got there Al?" I ask leaning to see the thing more clearly. It looked like an oversized doll shoe that was leather black outside and pink inside. "Oh my shoe!" a female voice exclaimed from above us. "Where… did I… just… hear that…" I ask looking at Al, then both of us looked up and found a purple haired girl sitting on a floating broom, nope nothing weird. It's just a GIRL WHO'S SITTING ON A FLOATING BROOM?! The girl's eyes widened as she looked at us. "What is it Miyabi?!" another female voice came and the next thing we knew, we found another girl who was also sitting on a floating broom, WHAT IS THIS?! SOME NEW TECHNOLOGY FROM CENTRAL OR SOMETHING?! The other girl realized something and her eyes widened. "Sh-She's… gona kill us…" she said sweating slightly before pulling on the other girl's arm. "C'mon!" she says trying to pull the purple haired girl's arm. "B-But my shoe!" the purple haired girl stammered. "There's no time! C'mon!" she yelled pulling her and was now successful.

After the whole thing with Karin and Majhal, we headed off on the train to Central. Apparently, Mustang made us hurry and go on board the train before our suppose-to-be ride for some odd reason. Everything was going well until two guys started scaring the other passengers with their guns, if you know what I mean. Then they started their inspection on the passengers. "Hey!" a not-too familiar female voice yelled. Both me and Al looked at the direction of the shrill and found the two girls from the night before. "Hey you pervert! Stop touching me!" the brown haired girl scolded as the man kept feeling her sides. "She said to stop touching her," I yelled to him and he looked at me strangely. "You got a problem pipsqueak?!" he asked _nicely _turning my way. "Yeah, the girl said to stop touching her," I scowled at him. He raised his gun to hit me but I kicked his face first and also knocked out the other guy. Then people started saying, "What were you thinking?!" "We could've just cooperated!" "We're doomed and it's all your fault!" Great, we save 2 girls' sorry asses and then we get scolded at?! What the hell?! "Um excuse me…" the purple haired girl said. "Oh this is yours right?" Al asked handing the girl the shoe. "Oh thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me!" she exclaimed taking the shoe. "Hehe, we'd like to thank you for knocking those guys out… and since you've seen us already… I guess we should help you out as thanks," the brown haired girl said smiling nervously. "My name is Masuyo Hozumi," she said smiling at us. "And I'm Miyabi Shinohara," the purple one said bowing. "Alright, let's―" "Wait!" a male voice called, then a tied-up gray haired man crawled out from under a chair. "How embarrassing, who are you guys? Freelancers?" the man asked while I untie him. "Just two old fashion alchemists," I say smirking at him. "You don't say? I'm Falman, state warrant officer," he introduces himself. "A soldier huh? You don't look like one," I say raising an eyebrow but continued untying him. "Haha, well there's a reason for that; we got a special passenger on board, you know, the front car kind," he says making me gasp. "So that's why these thugs are here isn't it?" I ask and he nods in response. "Um… before we do anything can I ask you something Mr. Falman?" Masuyo asked him. "Sure kid, what is it?" he asked looking at Masuyo. "Uh… well is um… Mr. Iwakura anywhere around?" she asked nervously. "Or perhaps her children; Sasami, Kantarou or maybe Sayuri?" Miyabi asked nervously. "Nope, none of them are here," Falman assured them, making the two girls sigh in relief for some reason. "Al, I'm going up top to throw a surprise party, you get em' from below," I ordered him. "Oo…! I love surprise parties! Can I help Ed?" Masuyo asked clasping her hands together in a girly way. "Just don't get in the way," I tell her in a bored manner, I mean what can a _girl_ do? But to my surprise, it wasn't Masuyo who got angry; it was Miyabi. "Listen here―" "Miyabi, you help Al from below," Masuyo orders her, slightly surprising her. "But…!" Miyabi tried to protest but, "Try to imagine that I'm Sayuri, maybe it'll help you follow my orders more," Masuyo interrupted making Miyabi frown a little, then we all got to our jobs. But, even as I was getting up on the top of the train, I didn't let her help me on her _magical broom_. "Are you sure your not gonna let me help you, riding on my broom is a lot faster than walking y'know?" Masuyo asked me but I continued to refuse. But then, I nearly fell off the train but thankfully, she helped me up and put me on her broom. "Hehe, so you did need me help," she said smirking. "Oh, hey Masuyo!" greeted a purple shirt man. "Hey Mr. Hughes!" Masuyo smiled waving at him. "Hey there kid, I'm Major Hughes, a friend of Roy's," he said smiling. "The Lieutenant Colonel?" I ask surprised. "Yep, I heard he kept bragging about that promotion of his," Masuyo included laughing. "Yep!" he smiled at us. "Now, c'mon kids, we have to work as a team." Masuyo nodded and smiled but I just looked at him weirdly. I kicked some guys ass while I asked Masuyo to stay somewhere safe (but of course, she didn't agree without a fight).

After the whole commotion, we finally got to meet Mustang and of course I snapped at him because of putting me and my brother in danger. When suddenly, some green slipper hit me square on the face, turns out, Masuyo was the one who evaded to slipper causing it to hit me. "HEY―" "YOU GUYS!!!" an angry feminine voice yelled. "Oh no," a blue haired man that was called, "Lieutenant Iwakura", sighed. Then a green haired girl with a pigtail on one side of her head came right in front of Masuyo's face. "N-Now, Sayuri let's be r-reasonable!" Masuyo says smiling but only made the flames behind the girl called "Sayuri" worse. "Reasonable me ass!!! And you blew your cover to those guys didn't you?!" Sayuri scolded Masuyo. "I didn't," Masuyo said smiling, and then pointed to Miyabi. "She did." Which earned Miyabi a punch to the head. Masuyo laughed but then she also earned a punch. "That's for not looking after Miyabi," Sayuri said, an anime vein popping on her head. "Hey kid, I'm Kantarou Iwakura," someone suddenly asked me. I looked up to see a smiling green haired guy, then, a pink haired girl took a picture of me. "I hear at the age of 11, you're able to take the State Alchemy test, how do you feel about it?" he asks smiling at me and it felt as if he was _interviewing _me. I answered all his questions and found out that Kantarou and Sayuri were siblings and that Lieutenant Iwakura was their father. I looked at Sayuri and somehow… she was a little attractive, ARG!!! SHUT UP ED! Suddenly, Sayuri smirked at me for some odd reason I don't know what, but anyway, it made me blush.

Thanks for reading this! Please take it easy on the reviews! I'll continue so please don't judge my story till you've read far enough…


	2. Chapter 2: The Chimera

**Chapter 2:**

**~Edwards P.O.V**

In the past few days, I've been living at Mr. Shou Tucker's house along with Al and Mr. Tucker's daughter, Nina. It's been good the past few days, except a few visits from several people from the military and unpleasant visits Sayuri Iwakura, the oldest daughter of Lieutenant Iwakura. One day, Al, Nina, their dog Alexander and I were playing in the snow, when Major Hughes and the wretched witch herself (Sayuri) came. "Looks like someone's fooling around instead of studying for his test," Sayuri said in an insulting manner. "C'mon now Sayuri, you can't fight the birthday boy on _his _birthday," Major Hughes said which caught my attention and earned a "Humph" from Sayuri. "H-How did you know? I haven't told anyone yet!" I ask him. "I'm in the investigation department, wouldn't be a major if I can't handle that," he informed smiling and then I turned to Sayuri. "My dad's in the investigation department too and this is the only way I can escape from babysitting that brat," she says rolling her eyes. "Aww, c'mon Sayuri, Sasami's such a nice kid," Major Hughes said smiling at Sayuri who sighed in agony. "Awww…" Nina said in a pouting manner, and then I realized what she meant. "Now don't look sad, all of you are coming," the Major said. "I can't throw you a birthday party without inviting your friends." Then, Sayuri handed me two wrapped boxes, one in blue and the other in orange. "Miyabi and Masuyo wanted to go but no one will be taking care of their little sisters," Sayuri said, and for a moment I thought both were gifts from her, ugh! What am I talking about?! She's a wretched witch who probably hates my guts, why would she give me a present anyway?

At Major Hughes' house, we were greeted by his wife Gracia. "YOUR STOMACH'S A MELON!!!" I exclaim looking at it in disbelief, earning an annoyed sigh from Sayuri. "Are you having a baby?" Al asked. "Any day, there's a big fuss in my belly saying, 'She wants to come out and see the world,'" Gracia said smiling at us. "Wanna feel?" she asked kindly, but us being boys, we couldn't have, Major Hughes would arrest us for rape. "Relax, it's just a baby, it's not like Major Hughes would arrest you for harassment or something," Sayuri reassures; bored. "I do Mrs. Hughes!" Nina smiled. "Well, go ahead Nina," Gracia smiled back. "I felt it! It moved!" Nina exclaimed smiling up at Mrs. Gracia. "Can I feel?" Sayuri asked her eyes giving out an expression I never seen before… kindness? "Go ahead Sayuri," Gracia reassured. When Sayuri touched her stomach, her smile seems to fade a little but then she looked back up at Gracia with a smile. "She's kicking," Sayuri pointed out. The party went on when Gracia suddenly fell; Major Hughes went to her in shock. "Hunny… it's here…" she said as if she was struggling. "The tea?" Major Hughes asked stupidly. "The baby," Gracia corrected annoyed. "B-BUT THE DOCTOR SAID NEXT WEEK!!!" Major Hughes panicked and we all tensed up. "Well the baby said now, and I'm pretty sure SHE gets to choose!" Gracia said groaning a little. "Ok, I'll get your bags," Major Hughes says. "But you can't it's a blizzard outside!" Al exclaimed pointing to the window. "Right! You can't leave, I'll get the doctor. You kids help her! Sayuri you're in charge!" Major commanded running out the door. "But how do we do that?!" I called behind him. "Relax, you guys just help me bring her to the couch and then get some hot water and a lot of fresh towels," Sayuri instructed helping Gracia up. Me and Al did as we were told, "I got the hot water bowl!" I announced. "Great Edward, set it on the floor next to me," Gracia instructed as Sayuri massages her back carefully. "I'm just glad your pain passed," Al said quietly but then she started screaming in pain. "He's taking long…" Al said worried. "He probably had to walk," I tell him. "AHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER! I'M GONNA DIE!!!" she screams making us all panic except for Sayuri. "What are we gonna do?! She said she's gonna die!!" Al panicked. "Shut up you guys, that's just an expression!" Sayuri scolded. Somehow, I just cant understand how she can stay calm at a time like this! Then Gracia fainted and Nina screamed. "She's dead!" Nina cried. "Listen, she's not dead she's just asleep!" I assure Nina panicking. "Don't do it Gracia! A life is expensive you have to give something up!" Al yelled idiotically. "Giving birth is not Alchemy you dope!" I scold him. "Keep quiet all of you!" Sayuri yelled in a manner that made us remember our teacher, and so we all obeyed. Then Gracia started screaming again. "Ugh! Alchemy is the ultimate science there has to be a way to help her!" I yell in frustration. "Well, lesson learned; Alchemy can't do _everything_," Sayuri says practically annoyed. "Little big brother, the water's getting cold," Nina said dipping her hand into the water. When I touched the bowl, it suddenly heated! "Brother, what did you do?!" Al asked surprised. "I have no clue," I answered timidly. "You used Alchemy to heat the water! How can you use alchemy without a circle?!" Al asked surprised and Sayuri sighed as if she knew something…

**~Sayuri's P.O.V**

Why can't they focus on what's really important? There must be some alchemic reaction with his automail that must be it. "Ahhh!!! I can feel its head now!!!!" Gracia screamed making all of them panic again. "YOU CAN FEEL IT'S HEAD WHAT'S THAT MEAN?!" Ed practically yelled. "It means it's coming out," I say plainly. "HOW CAN YOU STAY SO CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!!!" he asks me. Then finally, Major Hughes came with the doctor and the baby was delivered. "It's all thanks to you kids, I couldn't have done it without the other birthday boy and his friends," Gracia thanked us. "We didn't do anything," Ed smiled shyly. "No, you were right by my side…" she said hugging her baby. Then a knock came on the door. "I'll get it!" Major Hughes called going to the door. "Well hey Ginji! Picking up your daughter? Well my daughter looks 10 times as cute as Sasami and Sayuri together! If you want you could even put Kantarou in it!" Major Hughes bragged. Looks like my family got a little worried. "C'mon Sayuri, your mom's already crying at home, she thought you got lost in the blizzard on the way home," dad told me smiling. "Mom… worries… all too much," I say taking one last look at the baby and everyone else, but I nearly forgot something. "Hey Elric," I call Ed; well he knows it was him since I call Al, "Al". I then handed him a small box wrapped in red and without a word; left.

**~Edward's P.O.V**

I looked at the red box that Sayuri has just given me, not noticing that a crept on my cheeks. I opened it, and found a book with the title, "The Alchemist". I smiled, looks like she did get a present after all. "Oooo! Ed's blushing!" Major teased after the Iwakuras got out. "Wh-What?!" I exclaim earning a giggle from Gracia and Nina and a laugh from Al.

**~Sayuri's P.O.V**

It's been a few weeks since Ed's birthday, and I heard he passed the State Alchemy test. "S-Sayuri-chan…" Miyabi said nervously before me. "What is it?" I ask not even ripping my gaze from the clouds to look at her. "I-I saw… something bad… will happen tonight… with Nina…" she trails off looking at the floor, this caught my attention. I pulled her out of the classroom and into the girl's bathroom. Apparently, Miyabi has learned to read the future using candle and so is able to tell if something will happen but doesn't disrupts the flow of time. She then told me about Nina turning into something else and Ed beating the hell out of Mr. Tucker. "We're going in there, ask the others if they'd like to crash the party too," I say humor not present in my tone of voice. Miyabi smiled, "I knew you would say that." And with that, she turned and searched for the others, as for what she just said, it's either she saw me saying it or she expected it from me, oh well, anything goes.

That evening, us girls (the whole former magical girls club) decided to take a visit to the Tucker Mansion. "Ne, Sayu-chan," Airi called from behind me as we walk secretly in the halls of the mansion. "What is it, Airi?" I ask sighing. "Saying that something bad is gonna happen is a lame excuse, you and I both know that you just think Ed's cute and you just say that because you wanna see him!" Airi accused smirking at me. "No! I really saw it! Something bad is gonna happen!" Miyabi defended me; she usually does that, even if the situation was low even for me. "Miyabi let it go, as for you Ai-_chan_, we'll just have to see now don't we?" I asked her smirking as we reach an open door that probably led to a secret basement, and apparently, there was… a noise from below. When we got down, we found Ed beating the hell out of Mr. Tucker and I can see why… he had turned Nina… into a chimera. "I'M NOT LIKE YOU!!!" Ed yelled punching him more. "Stop it Elric! You can't accomplish anything by killing him!" I yell at him trying to knock some sense into his brain. "Sayuri!" Al exclaimed, surprised by our presence. "Nina…" Miyabi looked at the chimera which was a combination of Nina and Alexander…. Miyabi knelt down next to her and hugged her, tears running down her face. "How cruel…" she whispers loud enough for everyone to hear except Ed who was too busy punching and yelling at Mr. Tucker. "Enough Edward!" I yell at him, for the first time, using his name, but he didn't stop. I pulled him off of Mr. Tucker, and for the first time in a very long time, tears rolled down my face and somewhat drenched Edward's back. Suddenly, the Brigadier General Gran showed up and so I let go of Edward. "What the hell is going on in here?!" he demanded and he looked around the room. "So, Iwakura's and Hawkeye's kids huh? I knew they shouldn't have brought kids into the military, we're not an adoption center; we're a military for peet's sake!" he yelled. Miyabi was about to talk but I interrupted her, "Forgive then sir, I was the one who dragged them into this, don't involve my father, we were just visiting the Elric brothers…" I made up an excuse so that he couldn't touch anyone. "Forgive me sir, but he used his own daughter," Ed explains looking down. "You idiot, he's the one who pushed him to do this…" I thought scrunching my eyebrows, something that my friends noticed and I would have to explain later on.

"Mr. Tucker will face a court martial and take the chimera with us," the Brigadier said, surprising Ed. "Naturally, you are to tell no one what you saw tonight, all of you," he continued glaring at us. "Control freak…" I whisper silently enough for him to not hear but the girls did. "What?!" Ed exclaimed and started pulling on Gran's shirt while Miyabi, Masuyo and some soldier tries to pull him back. "You wanna cover this up don't you?!" Ed yelled continuing his tantrum as I sighed annoyed. "Idiot, that will only get you―" I thought, but then Gran hit him with the metal on his hand making Ed quiet. "―hurt…." "Ed!" all of the girls, except me, cried out running to Ed's side. "Let's go," Gran ordered and they started their trucks. Ed started to wince in pain and Miyabi went to my side. "He's not going to let them take Nina and he's going to use alchemy to crash those trucks…" Miyabi whispered for only me to hear, and somehow, she seemed to be narrating the whole thing while he does it. "Nice _guess…_" I say smirking at her. As the trucks crashed, Nina came out and started to run, Ed called her but she didn't turn back. Then, Ed ran after her and Al and the girls (except me and Miyabi) ran after him. "Don't you think we should run after them?" Miyabi asked me as we started to walk calmly after them. "It's gonna rain soon," I say, sure I didn't answer it, but she was used to it, somehow she already knew my answer. "They're gonna find Nina's exploded blood marks in some alley…" Miyabi said taking out an umbrella, getting ready for the rain.

**~Airi's P.O.V**

"Look at those two, just walking there. Don't they even care?!" I ask annoyed watching Miyabi and Sayuri just walk as if nothing was happening. "Since its Miyabi, they probably know that's going to happen… let's just follow time and go after Ed," Tsubame said in a serious tone. "Hm… she's very loyal to Sayuri…" Masuyo remarked looking back at them before running aftr Ed and Al again. We saw them go into an alley with Ed surprised. The three of us stopped, suddenly, I had the feeling I didn't want to go there… and see what happened. "I'm hoping… that that face… wasn't made because of what I think it is…" Masuyo whispered before walking into the alley with Tsubame and I behind her. And there we saw it, a blood mark showing that Nina's body has exploded. I looked down along with the others as it started to rain. Miyabi and Sayuri caught up and walked towards Ed and Al.

**~Edwards P.O.V**

How could I have been so stupid?! How could he do this?! For money?! For fame?! What?! I was crying… somehow, the rain covered my tears, but my sobs proved that I _was_ crying. "Edward…" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me, then suddenly, the rain wasn't falling anymore. I looked behind me and saw Sayuri. For some reason… I saw mom. "Let's go home," she says offering me her hand, but instead of taking it, I wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in her stomach and cried to her, maybe I seemed like a baby right now but I just don't care. She knelt before me and I wrapped my arms around her more properly this time and she patted my back comfortingly. Comfort… something I haven't felt in a long time…

**~Alphonse's P.O.V**

Sayuri and Miyabi came, Sayuri put her umbrella above Ed and herself while Miyabi puts hers above me and herself, but then again, I was too big that it seemed as if it was only her head that was covered. "Y-You don't have to! I―" "You had a hard time, it's really bad to have a cold together with bad things right?" she smiles at me, somehow I felt guilty… I was a hollow armor, I couldn't get a cold, but then again, she insisted and it got a little convenient since the rain wasn't making my armor noisy anymore. We watched Ed's _scene_ with pity in our eyes. After a while, the military came and Lieutenant Colonel Mustang approached us. "There's no use kid," he started making Ed jerk out of Sayuri's arms and stand with a glare at Mustang. "You can't get every living creature that dies on you back to life Edward, it's not possible and it's not healthy," Mustang said staring straight at Edward who was glaring daggers at him now. "And besides, who'd you be helping by bringing a malformed chimera back to life?" he asked taking Edward back a bit. "It's an ugly world out there and from here on out it's gonna get uglier on the path you've chosen. Just be thankful it wasn't you and get on with your life," he said. "Get on with my life?!" Ed snapped but then Mustang took hold of his automailed arm, frightening him a bit. "There's a reason you became a state alchemist, right Ed? Can you afford to get distracted by every little lost cost?" he asked, but then Ed suddenly fainted, luckily, Sayuri was right behind him and so, she caught him.

**~Sayuri's P.O.V**

He was a little hard on him… heh, I'm one to talk, I do it all the time, but right now… Ed could use some rest. "I'm sorry about this Lieutenant Colonel Mustang," I say trying to hold Ed up. "No problem, your father won't get involved," he reassures me as I give a sigh of relief. "Besides, I bet you already… _saw it coming_," he smirked at me but I glare back, he knows how much I detest magic, but I felt that this isn't the time to argue. "Miyabi," Riza called from behind Mustang. "C'mon, I'll give you kids a ride home," she smiled at us and we all followed her, with Al helping me support Ed. It was a silent ride and everyone else was dropped to their houses except for Ed, Al, Miyabi (who lived with Riza) and me. "Al, where will we drop you and Ed off?" Riza asked him. "Uh…" Al said, they didn't have a place to stay anymore since they can't stay at Tucker's. "At our house," I answer for him earning a surprised gasp from Al and a small smile from Riza. "I'm taking them in early," I say as I look out the window, well that's probably the only thing I do until now. We got to our house and we bid our goodbyes to Riza and Miyabi. I unlocked the door with my spare key and let Ed and Al inside. When we got inside, the whole family was practically sleeping on the couches, Sasami lying on Kantarou's stomach and mom and dad sitting together asleep, I laugh a little. "So much for the plan on letting you two stay here, oh well, c'mon," then I led them to our spare room. Actually, Mustang has talked to us about taking Ed and Al in but for someone who was desperately trying to make her dad refuse in doing so, I took them in without complain and without Al even knowing about this. "You guys can stay here, I'm sure my family… wont mind," I tell him preparing the beds for Ed. "You can take off your armor now you know? It's not like someone's gonna brake through the window and kill you," I assure him but he suddenly laughed nervously. "Uh… I'd rather not have you around then…" he says then I get his point. "I'll be right back," I say standing up and going through the door. I went up the stairs to take two sets of clothes for both the Elrics from Kantarou's wardrobe, apparently, it took me a hard time to find _normal _clothes since the guy usually wore kimonos. I went back into the room and found Al looking out the window. "You know, you should try and convince your brother to leave the military," I say surprising him a little. "What?" he asks in disbelief. "I mean, from his earlier tantrums, I can tell he's not ready for this, even if he's a skilled alchemist he's still just a kid," I say laying the fresh clothes in front of Al. "Your just as old as he is," Al laughed. "It's not very obvious," I say sighing. I turn to leave but then, "Hey Sayuri, why did the Lieutenant Colonel say, '_You already saw this coming'_ and how did you guys know that the chimera was… Nina?" he asks me, for some reason I just didn't want to answer, I don't normally do anyway. "Good night," I say flatly before leaving the room and going into my own. Sadly, he wasn't like Miyabi who would automatically get it when I don't answer. Suddenly, I remember my family, so I took two blankets and covered them with it, it was cold after all. Then finally, I got to bed myself.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Life with the Iwakuras

**Chapter 3:**

**~Edward's P.O.V**

That morning, I woke up staring at a peach colored ceiling. What had happened last night? I remember fighting with Mustang… and fainting… and hugging… SAYURI?! WHAT WAS I THINKING?! NOW SHE'S GONNA HATE AND TORTURE ME MORE!!! I grunted annoyed and started looking for Al. I walked out the door and found him sitting on a table… with the Iwakuras?!

"A-Al… what are we doing here…?" I say surprised.

"Good morning sleepy head!" the green haired guy known as "Kantarou" greeted me. "Good morning Ed," Lieutenant Iwakura greeted me. "Good morning Edward," Mrs. Iwakura smiled at me.

"Brother!" Al says looking back at me before explaining the whole thing, turns out Sayuri took us in when I fainted.

"Actually Ed, Roy already asked us to let you guys stay with us, I'm actually impressed with Sayuri. For someone who absolutely detested the idea, she took you guys in pretty early," Lieutenant Iwakura said.

"Lieu―" "Call me Genji," he tells me smiling and so I smile back with a nod.

I was about to ask him about Sayuri when, "MOM! DAD! KANTAROU! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP?!" two female voices yelled in unison. Then, Sayuri and her younger sister, Sasami came stumbling down the stairs; both girls still putting on their socks.

"My, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kantarou joked, watching the two girls struggle to put on their socks.

"You brought Edward and Alphonse in pretty early Sayuri," he teased Sayuri who only glared back.

"Shut it, I'm not in the mood, and if you talk about this to anyone I'll tell you-know-who you-know-what," she taunted taking an apple from the fridge.

"Don't you dare!" Kantarou exclaimed standing up from his chair; blushing.

"Then stop pushing my buttons!" Sayuri yell back taking her bag and running out the door, probably heading for school.

"Mommy, daddy, can I borrow the broom?" Sasami asked sweetly, taking a piece of bread from the toaster.

"No Sasami, you may not use magic to get to school," Ginji says reviewing the newspaper in his hands.

"Awww! Daddy, do you want me to be late?!" Sasami pouted.

"C'mon sissy, just run like everyone else does! Sayuri does it all the time and she can use magic," Kantarou says taking his book back and running out the door himself.

"―Sigh― Alright, bye mommy, bye daddy, bye Eddy, bye Ally!" Sayuri says running out the door herself.

"Eddy?" I ask pointing to myself. "Ally?" Al asked doing the same thing.

Genji chuckled, "You'd have to forgive her for that, it's a habit of hers to just make nicknames without the person's permission." "No bother, it's ok," Al says.

"Say… what is this _Magic_ thing about?" the words slipped out of my mouth, but then I blushed, it was a childish question, but somehow, Genji and his wife didn't deem it as childish for they suddenly put on serious faces.

"Um… sorry, I know it was child―" "No, it wasn't a childish question," Genji said in a very serious tone. I looked at him in surprise, was it just me or is this guy loosing his mind.

"Our daughters are witches," Mrs. Iwakura said smiling making me and Al sweat drop. Was this some kind of joke? Cause if it was it isn't funny.

Suddenly, some blue electric light came shooting out from the wall, and to my surprise, four girls came out on their floating brooms. "M-Miyabi… M-Masuyo… A-Airi… T-Tsubame…" Al stuttered looking at the four girls. "Oh! Hi Ed! Hi Al!" Masuyo waved at us.

"Hey… shouldn't we be worried…? He did find out about our secret…" Tsubame wondered putting a finger on her chin.

"Well, I think its ok since it is Mr. and Mrs. Iwakura, they probably told them anyway," Miyabi concluded.

"Oh, ok then," Tsubame said.

"Ok then, back to business! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Iwakura! Is Sayuri anywhere around?" Airi asked.

"Oh I'm sorry dears, you just missed her," Mrs. Iwakura said.

"Oh, it's ok, well bye!" Miyabi said and with that they all left, leaving me and Al dumbstruck for a few seconds but then, we went back to reality.

"TH-TH-TH-THEY F-F-F-F-LOATED!!!" I exclaimed pointing at the wall where they were at a while ago. Mrs. Iwakura just smiled at us before she started doing her everyday chores.

"So Ed… what happened? Did something bad happen at Mr. Tucker's?" Genji asked, looking at me and Al with full concern. I looked down, my heart starting to flood with emotions that I had felt last night.

"He… he turned Nina… and Alexander… into a Chimera…" Al explains quietly looking down as well. Genji looked at us with pity for a moment then sighed.

"Ed… choose your actions wisely, at the path you chose, doubt is luxury you can't afford at times. Be careful," he advises wisely yet only earning a nod from both Al and I.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," he says before standing up and going off to work.

"… but also learn your limits," he added before going out the door.

"Brother?" Al asks looking at me, and instead of answering I gave him a sigh.

"Boys, would you help me for a moment?" Mrs. Iwakura called from their yard. We both walked to their yard filled with beautiful flowers, we stared at them in awe, it looked so much like those castle gardens in those fairytales that mom used to tell us.

"May I bother you two for a minute?" Mrs. Iwakura asked.

"Oh, no problem Mrs. Iwakura!" Al said but then she stared at us in wonder.

"You boys don't have to be so uptight with me, since you two are going to be living with us; we ought to be comfortable with each other right?" she asks smiling at us.

"You can call me Honoka, or if you want; mom." She smiled at us then urged us forward.

"Can you boys help me make that part of the garden as gorgeous as the others?" she asks pointing to a part of the garden that doesn't seem to belong. It had dry soil and had absolutely nothing on it.

"The other parts of the garden were designed by my family and me but we didn't seem to have much time to fill out that part," she explains handing us a few garden tools. We started planting a few seeds that were said to be anemones, daisies, roses and chrysanthemums.

"You know, Kantarou and I planted those when he was young," she said proudly pointing to an orange tree with Garden Nasturtium bushes surrounding it.

"Wow, look how big it's grown!" Al exclaimed looking up at the tree.

"Did you know that he loves oranges?" Honoka smiled looking up at it.

"That one was planted by me and Sayuri when she was young," she says referring to a bush of Portulacas and Rosy Periwinkles.

"Wow…!" me and Al awed.

"That one was planted by Sasami and I two years ago," she said pointing to a bundle of red roses.

"That one was planted by Genji and me a few weeks after we got married, I almost can't believe that it's still blossoming!" she smiles looking at a bush of white roses.

"And the rest of the garden was made by either me or the whole family," she smiles turning to us.

"Mrs.― I mean― Honoka, do you think the plants we planted would grow that big too?" Al asked if his eyes were visible, they must be sparkling by now.

"Of course sweetie, it'll be as beautiful as the others as long as we give it love and care as much as we give to those we love," she says spraying water over the other plants.

"Ed honey, would you help me and your brother water these plants?" she asks holding out a watering can at them which I gladly took and helped out, it was nice feeling as if you were a part of a family again, it gives you a warm feeling inside.

**~Sayuri's P.O.V**

When I got to school, I was immediately pissed by the fact that my friends were too lazy to just walk and just had to use a portal in order to get to school!

"You idiots! What if someone saw you?!" I scold them while they put away their brooms.

"Shut up Sayuri, someone _will _see us if you keep yelling so loud!" Airi yelled at me.

"Now, now you two, you shouldn't fight, your friends remember?" Tsubame said trying to break us up, which worked because I wasn't much in the mood to argue. We got to class and first period was science, and Miyabi and I were lab partners.

"So, how are Ed and Al doing?" she asks, obviously trying to get a juicy answer from me.

"Don't know, don't care," I say flatly, mixing potassium iodide with lead nitrate forming a chemical reaction.

"If you didn't care then you wouldn't have brought them to your house since you hated Ed so much," she pointed out making me flinch a bit making our experiment go BOOM!!!

"Iwakura, ―cough― Shinohara ―cough―, DETENTION!!!" Professor Paulo yelled at us as we try to recover from our shock.

After school, I walked home alone only to find a yelling Ed and Airi. "What the hell are you doing in my house Airi?" I ask trying to sound as calm as I can be. "I came to drop off your science notebook, you forgot it at school," she says handing me the notebook. "Ok, since you've done what you needed to do, you can leave now right?" I ask cocking an eyebrow at her. "Oh, maybe Airi can stay with us for dinner," mom suggests earning a glare from me. "That'd be fabulous!" Airi squealed earning another glare from me but she only stuck her tongue out at me.

"So pipsqueak, how've you been?" Airi asked Ed making him furious. "DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?! YOU'RE TALKING TO THE **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST** HERE!!!" Ed yelled standing up. By now I was getting a little pissed since we were at the dinner table. Both of them went on like that until I had enough, "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!" I yell making them both jump. I then kicked Ed's stomach with my knee with the least force I can (my, I wonder how hard that was) making him fall to the ground. I then hit Airi's head before taking Ed by the collar and taking him to the back yard and tying him down with the dog collar near the old dog house there. "What the?!" he yells trying to jerk out of the collar. "I hope you haven't forgotten that YOU'RE just living with us here and this is technically NOT your house so you have NO right to yell out like that! Do you know how late it is?! About around NOW you should be shutting up and not going around yelling at people like that!" I scold him.

"She was the one who started it!" he yells back childishly.

"I don't care who started it! You should have been smart enough to enough to just shut up and not let your temper take over because one, you were in another person's house and two; you were at the dinner table! You ought to learn some manners!" I yell at him before turning around and going back inside the house.

"H-Hey… Sayuri I'm sorry, now could you―" but before Airi could finish I grabbed her hand, took out a piece of paper and made her write,

_Whoever gives Edward food will receive a severe punishment._

Why did I write that? It was because one of Airi's abilities is being able to make everything she writes come true. "Sweetie, we know you're upset with Edward but don't you think that punishment was a bit too harsh?" mom asked me concerned.

"No, I don't think so, and by the way, if any of you tries to give him food, something bad will happen to you," I announce letting go of Airi and putting the paper in my pocket.

"Sayuri's a meanie!" Sasami sticks her tongue out at me earning a glare which immediately freaked her out and made her shut up. "Go home Airi," I command before going up to my room. I sat down on my chair frustrated; this guy really had to learn manners. I sighed, letting go of all my anger and started doing homework.

11pm that evening, I finally finished my homework, damn; Mr. Paulo really hates us for exploding his lab! I looked out my window, it was raining. I looked at Ed and he seemed to glare back, I gave him a cold gaze before closing my green curtains.

**~Edward's P.O.V**

Damn Sayuri… why didn't she punish Airi just as much? Was it because they were friends? Because she was a girl? Don't give me such crap! Damn, that girl can kick hard; she must be a tomboy or something! Then it started raining. "Ugh! Why do I have to endure this?!" I yelled frustrated.

I looked up and found Sayuri looking at me from her window, I glared daggers at her. She gave me an icy stare before closing her curtains. I sighed, if I get a fever tomorrow, I'm gonna blame it all on her!

"I'm sorry brother, I can't get you anything to eat," Al said coming out from the house with an umbrella and put it over my head. "Sayuri put a spell that if anyone were to give you food, something bad will happen to us," Al explained as I sighed.

"Don't bother, I don't want to take the chances of Sayuri beating you up," I say dismissing the subject.

"You ought to get back inside before the wicked witch of the west sees you," I tell him.

"But what about you?" he asks worried.

"Don't underestimate your big brother Al!" I tell him, smiling proudly. He then nodded before going back inside. I sighed and tried to sleep despite the cold rain.

**~Sayuri's P.O.V**

The next morning, it surprised me that I was able to get up _this_ early, it was only 5am, and I cant go back to sleep, so I decided to get ready for school. I walked down the stairs smelling bacon and eggs being cooked.

"G'morning mom," I greeted taking a glass of water before sitting down on a chair near the kitchen counter.

"Well good morning Sayuri dear, you're quite early," she commented looking at me in surprise, I roll my eyes in response.

"Is it bad to not be late for school for once?" I ask lazily as she laughed.

"I know your intentions to discipline Ed," she started as I started to walk to the window.

"But don't you think locking him out was a bit to harsh? He's soaked," she asked with concern visible in her voice. I looked out and saw Ed lying down soaked on the wet grass, I sighed. Mom finished breakfast and I started eating with others following soon after.

"My, you're up early today, I wonder why…" Kantarou commented and I knew where it was leading.

"I wonder if Yoko's up yet," I say looking at the phone making Kantarou shut up. Yoko was his best friend since grade school and his crush since grade school. After breakfast, Al seemed to walk outside the backdoor but then I stopped him.

"Al where are you going?" I asked, anger not presently visible in my voice which seem to relieve Al.

"U-Um, I thought brother might need company!" he lied, he was so obvious. I took a bread knife and hit his hand with it, revealing an apple and some candy. I glared at him making him sweat. I then sighed before heading off to school meeting the other girls on the way.

Reverlance: WAAAHHH!!! Sayu-chan no kowaii!!! (Sayu-chan is scary!!!) 0

Sayuri: Shut up idiot! -_-*

Reverlance: See was a mean? -3-

Edward: What a witch… _

Sayuri: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! : 0

Edward: A WITCH!!! : 0

Alphonse: Please brother! Don't fight!

Sasami: Sayuri's a meanie… 3

Sayuri: *hits Sasami on the head*

Reverlance: Next up on "Fullmetal Alchemist: When Two Worlds Collide"! *Ed and Sayuri fighting in the background*

Miyabi: Chapter 4: The Feeling of Fear and Grief!

Sneak peak:

Sayuri: If you're so smart like they say, then why didn't you use alchemy to get free?

Edward: Humph!

Sayuri: Don't forget that you're just a boarder here so know you place!

Edward: I'll show her!!!

?????: Wont Ed and Al be surprised to find me here!

Edward: I-I don't want to die!!!

Sayuri: Ed… enough.

Alphonse: Brother….

Sasami: Eddy…

Miyabi: Ed…

Sayuri: … Edward….


End file.
